


This World of Beauty

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: Touch of Pink (2004)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: Alim and Giles, after.





	This World of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/gifts).



Giles has always been able to read him well, sometimes even better than he knows himself. So, it comes as no surprise - at the time, it's a huge surprise, but in retrospect, it's pretty obvious - when, a couple years after Khaled's wedding, Giles starts trying to convince him they should take a trip to Canada. It's not a difficult sell, because Alim does actually miss his mother, and now that his big secret isn't a secret anymore, there's no reason they shouldn't go.

Both of them have busy schedules in the near future, but there's a tentative plan for whenever they have some down time. Alim doesn't think much more of it beyond that, at least not until he notices that Giles is being secretive about something, which brings out all his worries in full force. Is Giles worried about the pending trip, cheating again, having problems with his sister?

The urge to turn to Cary Grant is there, but Alim knows better than to go back to that now. Instead, he musters up the courage to ask over dinner one night. "You seem like you have something on your mind."

Ok, so maybe it's more of a suggestion, and maybe he can't actually meet Giles' eyes while he says it, just in case it's something he doesn't actually want to know about. Giles is quiet for long enough that Alim eventually has to look, and he doesn't regret it when he sees that Giles is smiling. It's the kind of soft smile he's been seeing more and more lately, the kind that makes happiness settle in his chest, because he knows that things are going right in his life. He can't help but return it.

Giles presses his fingers to his lips for a moment before letting a grin burst forth. "I hadn't planned on doing this now, but I don't want to wait anymore. Alim, would you marry me?"

Alim's entire existence whites out for a moment as he tries to process Giles' question. "You- what? We...can't."

"Not here, maybe, but in Canada..."

Suddenly, the desire for a trip to Canada makes sense. "You've been planning this," he says, sounding vacant to his own ears - not a surprise given how loud his heart seems to be pounding in his chest. "Wait," Alim pauses, feeling abruptly very present again, "did my mother put you up to this?"

Giles is frowning now, and Alim doesn't blame him. This isn't something he ever expected, even though he'd secretly dreamed of it his entire life. Finding a man he wants to spend his life with, one who feels the same way about him? And now he's _questioning_ it? What is _wrong_ with him?

"She did mention that it was an option now," Giles says, carefully, not as sure of himself as he'd seemed when he'd started off. "Many times, in fact."

Giles laughs a little, and Alim breathes a sigh of relief. "Every time you've talked since she first found out, then?" Because if she has, Giles has had a long time to think about this, to decide that it is actually what he wants.

Alim starts to laugh when Giles nods, and before he knows it, they're both laughing uncontrollably, and he's not even sure why. Relief and happiness, and the fact that the people he loves most want him to be happy. They finally calm down enough merely to be grinning at each other, and Alim reaches over the table to take Giles' hand. "Of course I'll marry you."

Giles kisses the back of his hand, and they ignore their already-cold dinner in favor of other pursuits.

***

It's been nearly a year and a half of planning, but they're finally there - in Canada, on the morning of the wedding. Alim wakes at 6am - far too early, in his opinion - but his mother is already awake with breakfast on the table.

"Eat!" She prompts him when he emerges from the guest room, and he sits down and does as he's told. Ever since they arrived three days ago, he's found that it's far easier to just listen to her. She's been surprisingly good at listening to him as they'd worked together to plan the wedding, on the phone at least three days a week to work out flowers or food or whatever she'd been worried about that week, and she _has_ been the one to do the legwork.

He can do his part, even if that means taking care of checking the venue setup by himself while she whisks Giles away to set up for the reception. Giles smiles good-naturedly as he gets up from the table and tucks Naru's arm into his, opting to wave at Alim rather than their customary kiss. Naru had been very emphatic about no kissing before the wedding, though she hadn't insisted they not see each other all day.

Alim takes his time preparing for the day, laying out his tux with care and savoring the time alone to prepare mentally. It's times like this when he really misses Cary, misses having someone to talk through his nerves with, someone who knows what he's going through, because of course, it was only ever himself. Still, talking to the empty room doesn't have nearly the same appeal or soothe him the same way. But he can do it himself, especially on a day like this, when the only thing he really has to contend with is being nervous. Today is a _good_ day.

Checking the venue takes longer than he expected, and it makes him think he probably should have just dressed in his tux beforehand, but at least it keeps him busy, running back to get dressed and then heading to the venue again. He's maybe a little too early and decides to take a walk in the park across the road.

By the time he gets back, his mother is standing outside, looking both impatient and excited. "You're late!" She admonishes, fussing with his collar, and Alim knows she's not really upset because he's not late.

"It's fine." He moves her hands away gently, and she gives him a wobbly smile, like she might start crying, but she pulls herself together as Giles emerges, looking gorgeous and happy. This day is for all of them, his mother, too, and he knows how much she's loved being part of this with and for them.

"Time to go in," Giles says, smiling at Alim.

Alim smiles back and holds his arms out for both of them to take.


End file.
